Cages for rolling-element bearings that are formed of individual cage segments are known. These cage segments have connecting elements to which a wire, a cable or a ring can be attached to hold the cage segments together. These connecting elements are provided on the cage segments, and the cable, wire, or ring is pulled through these connecting elements to connect the cage segments and form a cage. This cage assembly can be mounted on a rolling-element bearing ring and, the wire, cable or ring prevents the cage from falling apart.
In the operation of the bearing there are mostly loaded zones (loaded regions) and unloaded zones (non-loaded regions). Unloaded zones mean for the rolling-element elements and cage segments that their movement obtains a certain degree of freedom, and the rolling elements and cage segments are less guided. This undefined and involuntary movement of the rolling elements and of the cage segments can cause an additional load on the cage segment elements and other bearing parts, which leads to a negative influence on the individual parts of the bearing. This negative influence can in turn lead to a reduced service life of the bearing due to fatigue of the parts of the bearing.